Disaster Strikes (Valkyrie audio episode)
"Disaster Strikes" is the third episode of the Star Trek: Valkyrie audio series. Summary The Valkyrie encounters an unknown form of subspace anomaly that causes heavy damage to the ship. The crew work together to make repairs and get the ship operational again. Lieutenant Swanson is performing an inspection of repairs to the ventral torpedo bay when the Valkyrie suddenly lurches out of warp. On the bridge Commander Miller is in command and is informed by science officer Reed that the ship has struck "something" causing heavy damage to the port side of the ship including hull breaches and a plasma leak. Unable to raise sickbay or Captain Stanfield, Miller orders the crew to go to disaster protocols and send out a distress signal. With emergency bulkheads in place and the main computer core off-line, the bridge is unable to contact the rest of the ship. Reed is able to transfer enough power to perform a scan that reveals that the damage was caused by a collision with a high-band subspace anomaly. In engineering Lt. Commander Elberg is working to contain the warp plasma leak and discovers that impulse fusion reactor three is showing signs of going critical. He orders Lieutenant Fox to take an engineering team through the Jefferies tubes to repair the reactor and establish communications en-route. Back on the bridge helm officer Shrun reports that thruster power is falling and the ship is beginning to drift towards the anomaly. Reed attempts to activate the bridge engineering console so that control over the ship can be restored. Unable to repair the impulse reactor from the inside, Fox suggests an EVA outside the ship and Elberg informs him that the reactor readings show it will go critical very soon. Ensign Manning updates Elberg on the status of the repairs as they prepare to restart the warp core. Swanson meets up with Fox and the engineering team and informs Elberg that he will join them on the EVA in case of a security threat. Having activated a bridge console, Miller orders Reed to divert power to thrusters so that the ship will not drift into the anomaly. Meanwhile outside the ship the repairs to the reactor are almost complete. Ensign Furlong and Lieutenant Reed begin clearing the emergency bulkheads to allow access to the rest of the ship and with the secondary computer core back online, communications are restored and the distress signal re-sent. Miller orders Shurn to set course for the nearest starbase and engage at best possible speed, however there is still no news on the fate of Captain Stanfield. The distress call is received by the who state they will rendevous with Valkyrie in approximately one hour. Doctor Ravenwood calls Miller to sickbay where Stanfield is unconscious, having been found injured by heavy debris near shuttlebay two. She also informs Miller that seven crew members lost their lives. Main cast *'Michael Liebmann' as Commander *'Toby Curfman '''as Second Officer Lt. Commander Shrun *'Michael Stütelberg as Chief Engineer Lt. Commander Paul Elberg *'''Jacob Stanford as Lt. Travis Reed *'Dean Rogers' as Lt. Michael Swanson *'Spring Stanford' as Lt. Gina Bellamy *'John Kwan Yuen '''as Lt. Stephen Fox *'Alexis Waters''' as Doctor Anne Ravenwood *'Andrea Columber '''as the Ship's Computer Voice and Series Announcer : ''Jerry Stanford is not heard in this episode except in the introduction delivered after the teaser. Guest starring *'Kim Vickery '(Star Trek: Lexington) as Ensign Manning *'Tina Anderson' as The Nurse Quotes References impulse drive; subspace; ; External links *[http://www.startrekvalkyrie.com/ Star Trek: Valkyrie website] *ValkyrieNCC2590 YouTube channel *NCC-2590 USS Valkyrie Facebook page Category:Star Trek: Valkyrie episodes